Now You're Gone
by Roman Tudor
Summary: SPOILERS FOR RE6! A one-shot about how Claire feels at the end of Chris' scenario. Based off a role play between me and my Claire on tumblr. Pairing is Piers Nivans and Claire Redfield. Intrigued? Read! Please review and don't judge me! I've never written female pov before!


Note: This was something I wrote while my internet was down and my friend and I had a fight so I couldn't bum from him. I'm a MAAAAAAJOR PiersxClaire shipper. So is my Claire.

If you haven't checked my profile, you might not know this. But I'm B-S-A-A-Justice from Tumblr. This was a piece I wrote because of all my FEELS from the end of Chris' scenario in Resident Evil 6 and it's partly based on a rp with my Claire on Tumblr. I'm warning you right now, if you haven't played RE6 and don't care for spoilers then do not read this story. It's just a one-shot. I don't have intentions of making it more unless I have the inspiration, time, and if it's wanted.

I won't lie. This is the first time I've written for a female character like this so I'm out of sorts an nervous whether or not it's any good. I don't have any experience with it! So if I mess her up plz don't shoot me!

If you wanna follow my rp tumblr blog just go to the link on my profile.

This was a replacement to the original promised one-shot little fic that I told my followers I'd make. I still plan on posting the other one, just at a different time.

Oh, Disclaimer. I don't own Resident Evil, Piers Nivans, Claire Redfield, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda. If I did, do you think he'd have died? Or that if he had to, this wouldn't be the actual ending to Chris' scenario?

_She was standing there, at gate five waiting for her brother and her fiance to return back from their mission. Ever since Edonia she'd been worried sick even more than usual when it came to the two. But something, a knot of dread, twisted in her stomach as she stood wringing her fingers and waiting with peeled eyes in the aiport. They promised they'd be back. __**He promised he would be back.**_

_Just as she was starting to contemplate going to the front desk for a ticket to find them herself she saw the broad, hulking form of her brother. Relief washed through her and a tiny cry left her lips as she rushed forward, not caring if she knocked anyone down, and practically tackled him to the ground with her fierce hug. "CHRIS!" she yelled just before impacting his strong chest. It took only a moment but soon his bear like arms were around her and holding tight._

_He was alive. That meant..._

_But as she looked over his shoulder for the man she gave her heart to she saw no one. No grinning sharpshooter with spike-y hair and a look of love just for her. She pulled back and looked up at Chris's face for the first time since seeing him and saw what she could only describe as pain and sadness. Pain and sadness he was trying to hide. Her features tight as she whispered "H-hey loser. Where's that boyscout of mine? Picking up your luggage?"_

_That's what it had to be._

_The mention of her fiance caused a ripple of more intense pain in her brother's carefully stoic features. His voice was gravally as he answered "Claire. I... he... didn't make it."_

_And just like that, her carefully constructed wall of strength broke. Deep blue eyes pooled with tears as she fisted her small hands in the fabric of his B.S.A.A. shirt and hoarsely whispered "N-no... you're... it... he's gonna come through that hall any moment smiling and laughing at this stupid joke of yours."._

_His much larger hands tightened on her shoulders as he shook his head slowly, the dark circles under his eyes and the stubble on his face mixing with the pain made him look about ten years older. She began to shake, her body trembling with suppressed tears and pain as she slowly sunk down to the cold floor of the airport terminal. Her knees hit the ground more gently than they would had Chris not been moving with her and once more she found herself pressed against him, face buried in his chest. Her hands twisting in his shirt. But this time, instead of happiness and relief, there was nothing but raw pain and sorrow as she sobbed openly into her brother's chest "He... promised..."_

That had been over a month ago. Now Claire Redfield sat alone, in the apartment she had shared with Piers Nivans. Curled up in his favorite shirt and as she huddled under their comforter. It had been a month since her brother's safe return from the mission. And while no less happy for his being alive. There was no lessening of the pain in her heart since he had told her what had happened.

The man she loved, the only man she had felt was her one true love, had sacrificed himself for her brother's life. He had died a hero's death and would be forever remembered as one of the bravest men the world had ever known. But what did those people who had been at the service know? Did they know that his favorite food was steak and that he liked it well done? That he loved animals and had risked his life in an outbreak for one little kitten that he had taken for his own? That he didn't like spring because he was allergic to pollen and preferred when it was cold like winter so they could snuggle in bed?

Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Sherry had been the only reasons that she'd made it through that horrible day. It'd been raining, typical, gloomy weather for a service in memorial of the fallen soldiers who had fought to protect the world from the C-virus and it's kin.

She'd been sandwiched between Chris and Jill with Rebecca and Sherry behind her. All four had been afraid she'd fall to pieces. They had right to be worried but she had remained strong and hadn't shed a tear until it was just the five of them left standing under the umbrellas. Umbrella. They'd started this all. It was because of them that she'd lost something even more precious to her than normalcy. Fuck normalcy. Who needs normalcy when you have a sweet, corny man waiting at home to hold you whenever you come home from trying to expose corrupt pharmacuetical companies? Or even just a bad day?

_They've taken almost everything. _she thought miserably. She pulled her knees up and tucked her head in against them. She would have continued indulging in her broken heart if not for the fact that her ears caught the sound of a lock being unlocked and the front door opening. _Must be Chris. _her brother and the others had been checking in periodically on her since the end of the mission. And, since only Chris had a key to the apartment, she assumed it must be him. As much as she loved her brother and was always glad to see him she wanted to be alone. She wanted to wallow by herself so he didn't have to see how broken she was.

She just wanted the world to leave her alone. So she ignored the slow footfalls headed for the bedroom she sat in. She ignored the slow creeking of the door as her brother intruded on her solitude. She even ignored it when he sat down on her side of the bed (she was on Piers' side. She didn't want it to ever be empty if she was gonna be on it.). It was when a tentative hand reached out and stroked fingertips down the line of her jaw that she froze and began really paying attention.

Chris' footsteps were heavier than those. He never entered the bedroom without calling out to her. And he certainly never sat down on the bed and started running his fingertips down the side of her face like... like...

Her head jerked up, blue eyes rimmed with red and puffiness from crying as she found a pair of grey hues, barely with a hint of steele green as instead of dark blue. A gasp flew from her mouth as she realized she was looking at Piers Nivans, in the flesh and clearly alive. _Unless I've gone completely insane. _that thought soured her slightly but she shoved it away and instead stared in awe and bewilderment. The Piers, illusion or whatever, continued stroking her cheek for a moment.

"So," he spoke, voice nothing different from the last time they had spoken. "When am I gonna get a 'Welcome back, honey!'?" he grinned cheekily. It was that statement that made the half cry half sob stuck in her throat spill out along with her tears. Her arms flew around him in the fierced glomping hug he'd ever received from her. The force was enough to nearly topple him and her off the bed. A hearty laugh erupted out of him as his own arms encircled her in a soulful embrace "That's more like it." he teased. She half laughed and half sobbed as she squeezed him for all he was worth.

How was this happening?

She pulled back from where her face was buried in his chest, face wet with tears as she croaked out "How-". But she didn't get far. His lips descended on hers with a fervor she hadn't felt from him before and without question she welcomed the kiss. Her own lips returned it as he cupped the curve of her jaw and pulled her deeper into it for a few minutes. They only broke apart for air, that was when he breathfully answered "Does it really matter right now?"

The kiss she attacked his mouth with was answer enough. It was fierce, full of something deep and passionate and so emotional that even he had tears escaping his closed eye-lids and spilling down his cheeks. Her hands reached up to press into his wet cheeks and pull him deeper into the kiss before moving to slip her arms around his neck. His own hands which had been on either side of her now held her by the waist, moved down to her hips and picked her up to pull her onto his lap.

Again they were forced to break apart for air, and as they did another sob escaped her lips. But this one of raw joy. His mouth became preoccupied once more, this time with her neck which was bare for the most part. He left a fiery trail down it with kisses, promises of more in the future. Not just the near one. But the one where they would always remain each other's.

She began to shake once more, this time from the happiness and the feelings he had invoked in her. Feelings she hadn't experienced since before he'd left for his mission. She pushed away the sorrow of the close past for the joy and passion of the moment as his lips and teeth found her neck again and she sucked in a sharp breath.

He knew her neck was one of her sensitive spots, enjoyed it, and exploited it whenever he could. It gave him great satisfaction to hear her whisper his name in a moan as he moved a hand from her hip to trail under the shirt and up along her skin. A shiver went through her, pressing her closer to him as he cupped a braless breast and kneaded it, his thumb brushing her hardened nipple. He was driving her crazy and he knew it but he was going to take his time. She knew that by the fact that he hadn't ripped her shirt off yet and when she attempted to untuck and pull his from his pants he restrained her hands and shook his head.

A little pout formed on her lips but he kissed it away, silently promising there would be time for that soon enough. She accepted this and allowed him to take control. Slipping the shirt she had worn off her, which she eagerly helped him with, he tossed it across the room and placed his hands on her curved waist, thumbs drawing circles against the edges of her stomach and making her shiver again. She bit her lip to hold in any sounds as he returned his mouth to the side of her neck and gently scraped his teeth down the skin, so light it didn't make marks but left goose-pimples along her arms.

He loved the effect he had on her body, it hadn't changed since the first time he'd made love to her and it seemed it never would. A smile touched his lips against her skin as he moved his kisses across her shoulder but stopped at the edge. He placed a palm on the center of her stomach and gently pushed her back onto the bed, off his lap and straddled her. Her gorgeous auburn hair fanned out behind her on the white sheets, having been untied - why tie it. why care. His palms pressed into the bed on either side of her as he lowered his face to press a teasingly light kiss against the underside of her jaw before going to press one to her cheek.

She turned her head at the last second and their lips met. Her kiss was more fierce, less teasing and more passionate than anything he'd ever experienced in a kiss before. Her hands came up, one on his shoulder and the other buried itself in his hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling it down to harden the kiss.

Speaking of hardening, she could feel him clearly doing that against her thigh and it made her grin into the kiss. _**She **_loved how _**his **_body reacted to _**her **_administrations.

An unrestrained groan spilled out of his mouth as he parted his lips and ran his tongue along hers, asking for entry which she granted. Their tongues waged war as his hips slowly lowered and ground into hers, his obvious erection pressing and grinding into her center as they continued as if they would die should they separate. _To hell with foreplay! _he growled in his mind and pulled back, regretfully breaking the kiss and causing her to whimper.

She settled though when she saw him reaching for his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Her own hands now moved to his belt and began to unbuckle them with a deftness that spoke _hurry _and didn't even bother ripping it off. His own hands reached down to untie the knot of her sweat pants as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. They pulled apart further only enough so he could slip his off and kick them away along with his boots. Before she could slip her own off he tucked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down, her hips lifting on instinct to help as he removed them from her.

The only thing separating them now was his boxers and her panties. The obvious bulge in his boxers made her blush briefly before it left and she huskily purred "Off. **Now** boyscout,". Her command made him chuckle but he followed it and slipped the material slowly down, teasingly, as he returned her command with his own, just as husky and more growl-like "I'll show you mine if you show me yours.". _Two can play at this game, _she thought maliciously.

Finally his own undergarment was off, and now she was slowly slipping off her own. Even more slowly than he had. A snail's pace. It was torturing him and she could see it by the pulsing of his erection as he hovered over her, his eyes were hard hot steele as she teased him. A growl bubbled from him as he reached forward lightning quick and ripped the material, literally. Before they had passed her hips they were in tatters and he was lowering his body to hers. A throaty laugh escaped her at his impatience. He knew she had enjoyed the role reversal.

**She **had been the impatient one. Now **he **was impatient. "What happened to taking our time, Ace?" she teased against his lips as his brushed hers. Ocean deep blue met steele-colored grey. His voice hadn't changed from the husky growl as he spoke "You. And how irresistable you are.". She would have laughed at that. She hardly thought that but he so obviously felt that way. Looking into his eyes it was so obvious that it made her heart melt. Looking down into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen - ones he thought he'd never see again. ones he had dreamt of every night since his escape from death. - his features softened briefly for him to whisper with such heartfelt warmth she felt the temperature rise in her heart "I love you, Claire.". She smiled up at him and linked her arms around his neck as she whispered back "And I love you, Piers."

Their lips met in a kiss so full of love it would have frightened most to experience such raw love. But they were used to it by now. Used to how it seemed their love growed with every kiss, every hug, every passing moment.

He shifted atop her, moving in between her open legs and pressing his hips forward until his erection pressed into the warm and wet entrance of her womanhood. She moaned lightly into his mouth, and it rose into a gasp that broke the kiss as he thrust imself inside of her. Both lay still for a moment, adjusting to the wonderful feeling of once more becoming one. He couldn't contain a groan as he slowly began to move his hips, her tight walls hugging him like a vice.

Her hands had moved from their previous positions, one now rest in his hair again and tugged not too gently as he picked up the pace a bit, surprising her. It had been a while. They hadn't made love since before Edonia, considering she hadn't gotten back from her mission until he'd left for the next one in China. The very thought of having not gotten to see her in so long caused pain to stab at his heart and make him long even more for the connection this gave them. He pressed his abs against her toned stomach, getting as close as he could as he began to thrust more roughly into her.

This caused her to finally let go of her lip, which she had been biting to keep silent, and finally let out a moan of want, of need. His hands moved from her sides, sliding down them slowly, worshippingly, to her hips where he gripped and pulled them to meet his own as he thrust down. The added friction, causing him to hit against both her 'special spot' and her clitoris caused her inhibitions to slip further as a primal moan to rip from her.

The sounds she made made him feel more need, his lips descended on her throat, teeth scraping along her pulse before dragging down. She arched her back, pressing their pelvis' together further as he continued his assault on her skin and his thrusting into her wet heat. Oh but god they would both go nuts before this finally ended.

Her hand moved from his shoulder to his back, clawing down it just hard enough to leave red nail marks. The sensation was one he enjoyed, a hissing groan coming from him as he made a particularly sharp thrust in response and kissed down between her breasts. One hand moved from her hips and moved back up her body to caress the area just bellow her breast. Her breath hitched. And then he was once more kneading it, his thumb occasionally brushing the nipple as he began giving her other one similar treatment with his mouth. The overload of having attention to her breasts and the powerful thrusting inside of her was causing the pleasure to build up at a pace she wanted to go just a bit faster.

She shocked him. Without warning she had somehow managed to flip her much stronger fiance over until he was on his back and she was on top of him. Blinking up at her with an open mouth "Claire-" she pressed her fingertips to his lips before shaking her head. Shifting her body until she was straddling him she slowly lowered her hips until his tip was parting her and entering once more, only much quicker because she let go of her weight and caused him to sink inside of her to the hilt. This had the effect of his tip hitting her cervix.

Both of them groaned at that. The pleasure spiked inside of her as she began rocking her hips at a pace he hadn't even attempted earlier. But he quickly got into the swing of things. While he enjoyed watching her ride him with abbandon he wanted to participate. So he sat up against the headboard, his hips moving up in time with hers. The added friction and moving heightened both of their pleasure. Her hands once more found position. One running through his carefully spiked hair as the other clutched his shoulder, his hands on her hips guiding a pattern of rocking that was bringing both of them closer to the edge than they had thought.

"I-I think... someone is enjoying themselves." he teasingly remarked in her ear. He felt her wickledly smirk against his jaw before moving her mouth to his ear and nipping on it, causing him to groan and set his thrusts even harder inside he. She gasped but managed "I don't think I'm the only one." in a velvety purr that set his blood afire.

It had gotten to the point now that he was thrusting with all his might inside of her, hitting her cervix with each one as he reached with one hand between them to teasingly rub and press in circular motions against her clit. She had just been murmuring in his ear "I think I'm close-" when the climax she so sought was crashed into her with more power than she had expected, surprising her. Her inner walls clamped down on him even tighter and flexed, milking his own from him and he couldn't hold back. Each calling out the other's name as they came, his seed spilling inside of her with pulsing intensity.

It took a few minutes for their mutual orgasms to end. But once their mutual orgasms had tappered off they relaxed, and her shuddring body fell against his own. His arms immediately came up and around her, holding her against him as he buried his face in her hair and tried controlling his breathing. The thudding of their hearts were in sync, she could feel it as she pressed her ear against his slightly sweaty chest.

They stayed that way. Simply clutching one another as they came down from their blissful climax. But soon Piers could hear and feel Claire mumbling words against him "What, Claire-bear?". She pulled back and did something he didn't expect. Slapped him across the face, but nowhere near as hard as she could, but enough that his head turned to the side. Blinking he slowly turned back to meet teary blue eyes "Don't you ever... **EVER**... do that to me again Piers Nivans. Do you hear me?". The words had started strong but the last sentence broke off shakily.

His face softened as he reached up with one hand to thumb away the tears in the corners of her eyes. His other gently entangled in her auburn tresses and pulled her head forehead for his forehead to rest against hers as he solemnly whispered. "I can't promise you anything, Claire. You know that. You know it's impossible in my line of work. But I swear that I'll never let things happen like they did this time. Please... don't cry anymore.".

He couldn't stand to see a female cry. Especially one he cared about. Especially Claire, the woman he loved more than anything. She nodded in acceptance and once more wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around her as he gently began stroking his fingers through her hair and murmuring soft words, sweet nothings of love. Explaining everything could wait for later. Right now they just needed this. To lay together and bask in the fact that he was alive, home, and they were together. They stayed that way, locked together as if they'd die if they broke apart, until they eventually fell into a slumber that was the best sleep either had experienced since before Edonia.

A/N: WHOOO! Okay, that's done! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I don't know many people who ship the pairing though sooooo...

Thank you. R&R plz? Kaithanx.


End file.
